Gaston
Gaston is a character from Beauty and The Beasteand is a playable character in Lawl All-Stars Battle Royale. Gaston's in-game rival is Armor King. Biography Gaston is strong and handsome, and is all too aware of this. He is hailed as a local hero, desired by many of the young women of his village (he is even described as "cute, dreamy and handsome" by the Bimbettes in the first opening number), but he is boorish, uncultured and egotistical (the townsfolk don't seem to notice or care, however). Given his narcissistic nature, he revels to boast about this when the villagers begin singing a song about him to cheer him up after being turned down by the woman he wants to marry. When it comes to women, he proves to be extremely vain and rude, demonstrated by when he repeatedly attempts to spend time with Belle, only for them to end in disaster due to his sexist and chauvinistic behavior. This chauvinism also makes him believe that women are only good for being unintelligent housewives and mothers (especially of sons in the latter), something that Belle is disgusted at becoming until she marries the Beast. On the matter of children, he seems to dislike the thought of having daughters with Belle despite claiming to like Belle for her good looks, as he tells her that they will have "six or seven strapping boys" like himself as soon as she marries him. In short, he has very demeaning and negative views on females. His vanity and desire for sons in his family makes him eerily similar to King Henry VIII of England. He is commendable for having the knowledge of organizing parties or weddings, as he organized the "surprise" wedding outside of Belle's home with expert care and precision. It is his male-chauvinistic attitude that ultimately results in his death, as he flat-out refuses to treat Belle as an equal when it comes to being a spouse; when he attempts to propose to Belle he refers to her as his "little wife", with "little" meaning inferior, unimportant or insignificant. However, despite these negative qualities, he is far from stupid or brainless as Belle claims. Underneath his exterior lies an intelligent and cunning mind. This is first shown when he formulates a plan to blackmail Belle into marrying him by bribing Monsieur D'Arque, the owner of the local madhouse, to threaten to lock Maurice up. When this fails, Gaston again uses his intelligence to instill fear into the villagers by fueling their paranoia about the Beast's "monstrous" nature, and easily gathers a lynch mob to attack Beast's castle and leave none alive. The Legacy of Gaston *Beauty and The Beast (1991) *House of Mouse (2000) *The Frollo Show (2009 - Present) Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Armor King Reason:TBA Connection:TBA Music:TBA Armor King: (YOU!!!) Gaston: Me? Have We met? Armor King: (You took my Fame, You took my CHAMPIONSHIP!!!) Gaston: Now I remember you, It was a good day for me. Armor King: (Your friend Jumped on me at the Ring, And Now I'm here to Gain my Belt Back) (Both Get in Fighting Pose) Ending TBA Movelist (Circle Moves) *'Beauty Punch' - *'Chair Swing' - or + *'Chest Hair Attack' - + *'Sword Attack' - + *'Gaston's Punch - (Air)' *'Midair Blunderbluss - or + (Air)' (Square Moves) *'Arrow Bow' - (Move with or then press ) *'Shotgun' - or + *'Crushing Popurarity' - + *'Giant Swing' - + *'Tornado Swing' - (Air) *'Mid-Air Shotgun' - or + (Air) *'Super Chest' - + , (Air) (Triangle Moves) *'Double Fist' - , **'Rising Upper' - (After Double Fist) *'Gaston's First Uppercut' - + (Can be followed up) **'Second Upper' - (Follow up) ***'Third Upper' - *'Bad Breath' - or + (Hold the button) **'Horrible Breath (Release the button)' *'"I will make you pay!"' + + (Can be followed up) **'"Too kind and gentle?"' *'Bodyslam' - + (Air) *'Air Slam' - or + (Air) **'Slam Combo' - , , , (Then hold and release ) (Air) center (Cross Moves) *'Villager Attack' - (Spawn 2 Villagers with ) *'Natascha' - or + (Hold to repeat firing) (+ Any direction to aim) (Throws) *'Beast Thrower' - or *'"I will make short of you"' - *'Shotgun Throw' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Hyper Blunderbuss' - (Level 1): Gaston brings out his Giant Blunderbluss and start shooting in any direction. *'Lefou' - (Level 2): Gaston summons Lefou and start drops bombs all over the place. *'"Kill The Beast!"' - (Level 3): Gaston pulls out Belle's magic mirror, while shouting "I say we kill the beast!" The mirror displays "the beast" (one opponent) Gaston mentioned, and various villagers spawn to swarm the targeted character with tridents and torches. Untargeted opponents may get hit in they jump in the mob's path. Gameplay Taunts Woman Read: '''Gaston says "It's not right for a woman to read...". '''Blunder Swing: '''Gaston swing his Blunderbuss three times. '''Cheep Shot: Gaston says "No one take Cheep Shots like Gaston". Intros and Outros Introduction No one enters like Gaston: Like in Chin's Lawl Winning Pose Victory Square: Swinging his Blunderbass repeataly Every last inch of me is cover with Hair: Expose his Chest Hair. Size of a BARGE: Stretch with his mouth Wide Open Applause to the Hunter: Gaston and Lefou walk off. Victory Theme 1: Default - PSASBR Victory Theme 2: TBA Victory Theme 3: No one Wins like Gaston - The Ending of Gaston Theme song Losing Pose Lose: Turn his Chair to hide his shame. Lose Square: Sit on his Chair depress Costumes Nomal: TBA Unlockable: TBA DLC: TBA Trivia *Gaston is the one of 18 characters who get his new moves, where's in Lawl he has moves from Gaston's Song. Category:Playable Character Category:Disney Category:Villain Category:Hero Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Human